Wreck-It Ralph: Risk Addiction
by Microblue
Summary: In this imagining of the sequel to Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope descries her opposite & the love of her life. Unfortunately, a familiar face comes to ruin her newfound relationships. Vanellope x Minty Sakura (Vakura). Note: 'descries', is a real word & not a typo. Part of the Microblue Wreck-It Ralph Trilogy.
1. The Game Wall

"After the war against the cybugs &amp; that Turbo guy, some shocking revelations were made. I'm actually the princess of Sugar Rush. But I chose to be president instead. Ralph saved his game &amp;  
earned respect without that dumb old medal. Felix &amp; that angry Hero's Doody (haha) lady got married. And Minty Sakura is back from her vacation in Extreme EZ Livin' 2. Out of all of the racers, she is around the least.".

Vanellope is in her chamber in the Candy Castle alone. She's down about something, but trying to think of what. She had friends now. She had power. She was appreciated. But one number was missing from the equation. Whatever lt was, she wouldn't find here. Not with Sour Bill always budging in uninvited. She needed to find a place where Sour Bill couldn't bother her with presidential things, so she could find an answer to this perplexing question. She put on her favorite mint green sweater &amp; left to find sanctuary.

Normally, Vanellope would take her kart, the Lickity Split, wherever she went. Afterall, she loves racing &amp; was deprived of that priviledge for fifteen years before the events of last week.  
But this time was different. She needed a walk. Walking helps her think. Who doesn't lt help?  
And all the while, she thought about her problem, about what she was missing. In fact, she was so deep in thought, that she forgot to where she was going. She ended up far from the castle, to the end of the game. Few people have gone this far. She herself had only been here a few times. It then dawned on her how far she had gone &amp; that she didn't know where she was going.

She examined her surroundings. The ground was mainly plains made of solid white chocolate, but there were some brown chocolate hills leading in the direction of the castle. There were a few candy cane trees here &amp; there, though not as tall as the ones in the Forest. The sky took on a light orange hue &amp; was showing off some long cumulonimbus clouds that took on the forms of various sweets. She could hear the sounds of racing in the distance, a familiar &amp; comfortable sound. She has been accustomed to the musical sound since her days living in Diet Cola Mountain.  
It was the only thing she ever looked forward to for all those years. She heard another sound,  
but not one that she was accustomed to. She looked for the source &amp; found out what lt was. It was a cybug!

She instantly rememberred how dangerous they were, albeit this was a baby. It spotted her &amp; flew forward, clearly hostile. She was unsteady, but prepared to fight. It was a meter away &amp;  
approaching fast. Then, lt stopped. No, lt was stopped. It was bouncing off of an invisible force field.

'The Game Wall.', she thought.

She then became surprised &amp; confused.

'The Game Wall? But that would mean... I can cross the Game Wall!'.

A world of unexplored, unrenderred landscape lay ahead &amp; she would be the first &amp; only character to see lt. But first, she had to destroy that cybug. She walked over to the cybug, on the reverse side of the Wall. She put her hand through &amp; touched the bug. Blue &amp; green light circled the insect as Vanellope used her glitching to decode lt. It struggled against her touch, but was hopeless to get away. It let out a screech &amp; dropped to the ground, now devoid of all motion.  
That was the end of that.

She turned around &amp; smiled at the breathtaking view from her side of the Wall. Onward she pressed to find out the hidden secrets of the game. The further she went, the more ominous the appearance of the sky. The radiant orange was darkening. That would mean lt was becoming night. But there were no nights in Sugar Rush. It was always the bright of day. The candy cane trees were becoming increasingly less frequent &amp; the ground was transitioning to a multi-color pallet, similar to the pattern of a candy cane. It was getting dark; &amp; quiet; &amp; lonely. There were no more trees keeping her company. She thought lt would be cool to see this place, but lt has gotten quite creepy &amp;  
the atmosphere has just become overall unsettling, like lt was telling her she shouldn't be there. She was a brave president &amp; didn't let these things sway her.

After another ten minutes of walking, lt had become dark as night. Looking behind her, she could no longer see the light from where she started. There was so little sound that her ears were ringing, which only served to support the scary scene. Finally, the redundancy was interrupted with the sighting of a large, grey object in the distance. It wasn't just large. It was enormous. It coverred her whole visage. Soon, she realized that she had reached the real end of the game. That object was the back of the machine.

"All of that for nothing", she sighed.

There was nothing there to see, though lt could be considerred harmonious toward the beginning,  
where there is still light. She about faced &amp; walked back toward the entrance. Even on the way back, lt was creepy, but the second walk seemed to be going much quicker than the first. As that afternoon aurora of bliss became apparent in the sky once again, something caught her eye that didn't the first time. It was only visible from the returning angle, as lt was hidden behind a randomly placed hill. It was a glitching strip of land, partially transparent &amp; without color,  
unlike everything else. She got off of the road &amp; went behind the hill, to check out this anomaly.  
It was the only interesting part of the zone. The whole strip was about the size of a wooden plank &amp; width of a coffee table. She could now see that lt was also reflecting the sky.  
Curiously, she tried stepping on lt with one foot. It phased through like air. She decided to jump in. If she got stuck, she could just glitch out. She took a dive.

Vanellope landed outside of her castle.

"A teleporter? Cool!".

It was strange &amp; offputting that the usual ambience of racing karts going by was not present. It was rare for absolutely noone to be racing. The game looked weird as her eyes were still adjusting to the light. She saw a person standing in front of her, back turned. That person turned around.

"Hi.. Vanellope?".

Who is the mysterious person? Anyway, I'm away &amp; I don't have my notebook with me, so I'm going to have to break tradition for the first time. For the next week or so, I'm only going to work on Mario Beginnings &amp; BeelZeBub Arcade. You won't see any new chapters for this story for a month or so. On another note, lt looks like I invented Vakura. You won't find lt anywhere else.


	2. Twister Sisters

I said I wouldn't update this story for a long time. I lied. Not intentionally. I'm just flowing with ideas &amp; can't pass up the opportunity.

"Hi.. Vanellope?", asked Vanellope.

It was Vanellope, sort of. She had light brown hair, a pink equivalent of Vanellope's garb (with the exception of the peanut butter cup mini-skirt, which was the same as Vanellope's) &amp; a pink tiara, like the one Vanellope never wore. She wore a light-hearted, but seemingly impaired face, complete with a half open-mouthed smile, not taken aback in the slightest.

"I'm not Vanellope.", she giggled.  
"I know that. I am. But who are you?".  
"You first.", she played.  
"President Vanellope Von Schweetz. And you are?".  
"Princess Banannaby Schweetza.", she said announcingly.  
"What are you? Why do you look &amp; sound like me?".  
"I was going to ask you that.".  
"Where did you come from?".  
"Right here. Where did you come from?".

Vanellope didn't think she was making any progress in finding out who this look-alike is. Now that her vision was restored, she examined her surroundings. The castle was unrenderred &amp; transparent, occasionally flickerring. There were no other characters around. And the sky was a dark orange. She was still beyond the borders of the game. She didn't get back at all. In fact, she was in some sort of error world, a negative copy of Sugar Rush not meant to be seen.

"You're like an anti-me.".  
"Does that make us enemies?".  
"No. That makes us sisters!", she said. They both excitedly jumped about.  
"Are there other people here?".  
"I don't know.".  
"Did you SEE any people here?".  
"No".

She was displaying signs of a low IQ. Afterall, she was Vanellope's opposite. Vanellope wasn't affected. She became excited again.

"I've never had family before.".  
"Me neither.".  
"How long have you been here?".  
"I don't know.".  
"A long time, a short time, what?", she attempted to simplify the question.  
"I think a short time.".  
"What have you been doing all of this time?".  
"I was just standing here until you came.", she said happily.  
"All your life?".  
"Yeah!".  
"Years?".  
"Uh".  
"I think you've only been here a day. I think I created you by going through that portal thing. That would explain why there's no other characters here.".  
"Yeah, I think you're right.", she exclaimed, not really following.  
"Come with me to my town. I can introduce you to everyone &amp; show you my castle.".  
"Is lt like my castle?".  
"Maybe. What's your castle like?".  
"I don't know.".  
"[Sigh] Then how am I supposed to answer your... oh, nevermind. Let's go.".

Vanellope led Banannaby back to the portal. It wasn't hard to find, being a glitchy rectangle above ground. Fortunately, lt wasn't that high up,  
so they would easily be able to climb through lt. Vanellope grabbed the sides of the ground &amp; pulled herself up. Then, she extended a hand down &amp; pulled Banannaby up. Banannaby took a good look around at the amazing sight. A large candy plain holding a few candy cane trees in the distance &amp; the entire scene complemented by the most perfect skyline. She must have been so happy &amp; serene that she glitched like Vanellope.  
Except her code was pink.

"Wow. You can glitch too'? And your code is pink!".  
"Amaranth pink.", she added.

Vanellope was caught offguard. Though Banannaby was usually dim-witted, she could be smart when she wanted to be.

'She really is my opposite. She's smart when she wants to be &amp; I'm dumb when I want to be.'.  
"Hey, that's a perfect middle name for you: Amaranth.".  
"Whoa. I like lt! Now me, now me!".  
"Okay".  
"You're middle name is, 'Rainier'.".  
"I'm German, not French.".  
"So what? It's a nice name.".  
"Yeah, lt is. Okay, I like lt.".

Banannaby returned her gaze to the sky &amp; clouds. She looked like she hadn't seen anything other than the monochromatic landscape she had been affixed on through the portal. And she probably hadn't.

"Okay. Come on. We're not in Schweetz yet.".

Vanellope led the way back to the Game Wall, only a short 10 minute walk from the portal. More candy cane trees appearred, the ground changed back to white chocolate, the sky reverted to blue &amp; hills started to materialize far off. The cybug corpse designated the location of the Game Wall &amp; thus, the border between what Vanellope was already planning on calling Schweetz Borough &amp; Desolate Plains. The place through the portal she decided to call the, 'Unzone', which would be a separate borough.

Then Vanellope stopped, as a terrifying thought made an entrance: 'What lf since I can travell through, she can't?'.

Being opposites, there was a chance that Banannaby could not traverse the Game Wall like Vanellope could. There were only two ways to find out.  
Vanellope went through the Wall with ease. Banannaby halted.

"What's that thing?", she pointed to the dead baby cybug.  
"Oh, that's a cybug. I'll tell you all about THOSE things later. Come on through.".  
"Through what?".  
"The Game Wall.".  
"What's that?".  
"This invisible force field right here.", she waved her arm through lt.  
"I don't see anything.".  
"That's the thing with invisible objects.", she pointed out.  
"What's the thing?".  
"Forget lt. Come on.".

Vanellope tensed as Banannaby started. She successfully passed through &amp; Vanellope eased up. She took her back to Candy Castle, which she renamed to, 'Castle Schweetz', because she didn't want any painful reminders of King Turbo Candy. They approached the gates &amp; Vanellope knocked on the huge wooden door. After a moment, Sour Bill emerged. Seeing Vanellope, he fully opened the doors for her.

"Sour Bill, this is my sister, Banannaby. I want you to call a meeting so everyone can meet her. That includes Ralph, Felix &amp; Calhoun.".  
"Yes, Mistress President.", he said in a less dreary voice.

He wanted to be polite in front of her sister, shocked as he was of the news.

"And don't ruin the surprise. Just tell them I'm calling a meeting.".  
"Ofcourse, Mistress President.", he said &amp; was off in his personal kart he made at the bakery only the day before.

She turned to her sister.

"Let me show you the castle.", she smiled &amp; said.

"Whoaaa. This is where you live?!".

Banannaby was easily excitable.

"Yes. And you can live here too'.".  
"But where will I live?".  
"Umm... here.", Vanellope reiterated.  
"That's great!".  
"You can be the Princess &amp; I can be the President. It'll be a republican monarchy or something.".  
"Yeah! What's that?".  
"I'll tell you all about lt.".

Later on, Sour Bill had returned &amp; all of the guests were in the meeting room. Vanellope's best three friends in the whole arcade had VIP seats in the front row while all of the Sugar Russians occupied the rest of the seats. Bill was beside Vanellope &amp; Banannaby was in the throneroom,  
prepared to make an entrance.

"I'm glad everyone could make lt!".

She looked to the front row &amp; began naming off her friends.

"Stinkbrain, Sir Smiles A lot Jr., Seargeant Spray-It, people of Sugar Rush. Everyone, I would like for you to meet my new sister &amp; the Princess of Sugar Rush who will be ruling by my side: Banannaby Schweetza!".

Banannaby enterred the room, spinning around adolescently while smiling &amp; waving. Vanellope expected something like applause, but naturally,  
everyone was very confused. Ralph stood up.

"How did you get a sister? Is she from another arcade?".  
"Nope. I found out that since I'm a glitch, I can go through the Game Wall. So, I did &amp; I went to the back of the game. Then on my way back, I found a portal to a part of the game where everything is backward. And I found her there. She's my opposite.".  
"And then you found me.".  
"I just said that. So, I finally have family. Is lt great or is lt great?".  
"It's great.", he said. Then turning to the Princess, he said, "Nice to meet you by the way. I'm Ralph.".

He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet me too'.", she said, still spinning &amp; in her own world.

Ralph looked a bit worried. Noticing this, Vanellope reassured him.

"She is a little nutty, but she can be very smart at times.".  
"And you just met her today?".  
"Yes. About an hour ago.".

Ralph was concerned for Vanellope. Banannaby was only a skeleton of her character. She wasn't fully developped &amp; he wasn't sure lf she had the common sense to distinguish between right &amp; wrong. He trusted Vanellope &amp; he hoped this girl could be trusted as well, but he'd have to keep an eye out just in case.

"Well, okay. And uh, nice to meet you again.".

Felix &amp; Tamora also greeted her. The Sugar Russians lowly gave, 'hi's, from the background. She glitched for a half second from all of the attention she was receiving. Everyone was startled, but most of all Ralph. Calhoun had instantly equipped her gun &amp; had a laser point on her forehead. It was out of habit for her.

"Sheesh. No more sugar for yous people. She only glitched.", she ridiculed. "Anyway, Banannaby, that's my best friend, Ralph. He likes to wreck things, but never wreck him, unless you're me, which you are. That's Felix. He has to fix everything that Ralph wrecks, like a janitor. And he's married to Tamora. She's a seargeant &amp; she hates cybugs. The three of them are my best friends.".  
"Are they my best friends too'?", she asked excitedly.  
"They can be lf you want.".  
"Do I want to?".  
"That's for you to decide.".  
"What do I decide?!".

Vanellope face palmed.

"Yes. They're your best friends.", she decided.  
"Yay! ...But I thought they were your best friends.".

Ain't she something? You gotta love her.

A few things: Yes, the Unzone is based on Upside Down World from Grand Theft Auto III. No, lt is not based on the Twilight Zone. Yes, Banannaby Schweetza is based on Twister Von Schweetz (&amp; Ermac somewhat. And my old friend, Bruno, who's retarded, but smart when he wants to be. The, 'I don't know's', are based on me,  
because that's my default response to a question.). I decided on that name because I literally thought that was Vanellope's name the first time I watched Wreck-It Ralph. I have to watch everything twice to understand lt. I also thought the Kart Bakery was Vanellope's prison. The skyline in Desolate Plains is the same as the skyline in Astoria on certain days. Schweetz Borough is based on Queensborough. Ralph's reaction is based on my mother, who thinks Bruno is dangerously stupid. The title of the story is based on a shitty movie sequel, Basic Instinct 2: Risk Addiction. The next chapter will entail the remainder of the meeting. Until then... Oh; &amp; Disney, lf you're reading this, I own Wreck-It Ralph.


	3. Diverge

"That's only the first news. There's more. Secondly, I want to welcome back Minty Sakura, who has returned from her long vacation at Extreme EZ Livin' 2. There she is in the back row.".

Everyone turned around &amp; welcomed her back.

"And with Minty &amp; Banannaby joining, plus Sour Bill, since he just got a kart, there will be eighteen racers to compete in the Random Roster Race tonight. Only nine will make lt. The other nine will be watching on the sidelines. Next, I know lt's Felix's programday today. Happy programday, Felix!".  
"Happy programday, brother!".  
"Have a ship-shape programday, soldier!".  
"Happy Felixday!".  
"Programday", Vanellope whisperred.  
"Oh, happy programday!".  
"Thanks, everyone.", he blushed from all of the attention.  
"And I saved the bad news for last.", she said, looking a little grim.

Tamora quickly reequipped her gun as Ralph stood up ready to pummel something, followed by Felix.

"Where's the trouble, President?", Tamora asked professionally.  
"Is lt bad?", Felix asked unsteadily.  
"Are you alright?", asked Ralph protectively.

Vanellope widened her eyes &amp; gave an, 'are you done?', look before continuing.

"Hold your horses. It's not that bad. It may even be nothing. When I passed through the Game Wall earlier, a baby cybug tried to attack me.  
Ofcourse, lt couldn't get through. I destroyed lt. The thing is: could there be more? How did that one survive the volcano?".  
"Now, will you tell me what a cybug is?".  
"I'll tell you.", said Tamora seriously.

If anyone is to explain them, lt should be her.

"A cybug is a science experiment gone horribly wrong. They're mutant freaks who eat everything. And worst of all, they literally become what they eat.".  
"Like the old saying.", Vanellope added.  
"They lay a lot of eggs &amp; can spread quickly &amp; virulently lf left to their devices. Read my lips: there is NO good in them. You see one, kill lt or run away. If there's an army of them, only a beacon can stop them.".  
"So what should we do, Sarge?", asked Felix.

Despite now being married, Tamora detested any kind of cutesy nicknames. She was either Tamora or Seargeant Calhoun to him.

"Ralph &amp; I will perform a perimeter check to see lf we can locate their bunker.".

She stopped.

"If that's alright with you, President.", she said respectfully.

Tamora was usually crude, blunt &amp; highly sarcastic to people, but she had respect for authority. Vanellope wasn't used to being talked to this way. And she would never expect Calhoun to be the one. Afterall, lt was only a week ago that she was lonely &amp; hated. Now, she's in charge of her game &amp; lt's an indescribable feeling.

"Uh, sure.".  
"Right. Felix, you go with the President to the cybug corpse, where you will fix lt up &amp; let lt lead you to lts hideout.".  
"What about me?", Banannaby asked, feeling left out.

Calhoun looked to the President for approval, to which she nodded.

"You go to Hero's Duty &amp; request backup to prevent any cybugs from exitting the battlefield.".  
"She doesn't know how to find lt. I'll go. She can take Felix to the cybug. And don't forget: she's the Princess (in reference to Tamora looking to her for approval. They were equals now, so she could make her own decisions.).".

Tamora nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we have our orders. Now let's move out, ladies!".  
"Uh, meeting adjourned.", Vanellope said awkwardly.

Everyone orderly left through the exit, with Vanellope turning right, Felix &amp; Banannaby turning left &amp; Ralph &amp; Tamora heading straight.  
Vanellope was going to the garage to get her kart &amp; depart for Hero's Duty when Minty came over.

"Where are you going?", Minty inquired.  
"I'm on presidential buisness.".  
"Can I come?".

Later on, in West Schweetz, Felix was trying to get to know Banannaby better.

"So, what's lt like in the Unzone?".  
"What's that?".  
"Where you live, where Vanellope found you.".  
"Where's that?".  
"You mean you don't remember?".

She seemed to truly understand the question.

"I wish I could. Everything is so hazy. I want to be able to remember all of the things that happened.".  
"Maybe we can find your memories, that is lf you even have a codebox.".  
"I would like that.", she smiled at him.  
"Is there anything you DO remember?".  
"There's nothing. I feel so... empty, like I have no purpose.".  
"Hey, don't say that. Sure, ya do. Your Vanellope's sister &amp; one of us.".  
"Thanks", she was cheered up.  
"Wait", he paused. "When you say you don't remember anything, does that include the cybug?".

Over by Gumball Gorge, but off track, Seargeant Calhoun scanned the area with her cybug tracker, turning up no results. She had given Ralph a miniature plasma rifle in case they spotted any cybugs. He had lt dangling at his side.

"You're carrying lt the wrong way, rookie.", she said in a rare friendly voice.

She shifted his arms &amp; the gun, so that he had lt on his chest, pointing diagonally.

"This way you minimize the risk of friendly fire. And always put the safety switch on when not in combat.".

She pointed to the switch, which was already on. Ralph paid close attention.

"If &amp; when you see a cybug, switch lt off, aim &amp; fire. Keep the rifle connected with your chest; or else the recoil will injure your arm.".

She demonstrated with her own rifle, which was at least double in size.

"And remember: you're not in your own game. So don't try to be a hero; or a villain. You see too' many to handle &amp; you retreat. Got that,  
rookie?".  
"Yes, Sarge.", he saluted, now properly handling his gun.

At Rainbow Hill, Vanellope &amp; Minty arrove at their destination, abandoning their karts to take the Sugar Express to Game Central Station.

"So, what's the story here?", inquired Minty.  
"We might have another cybug invasion, but we're not sure.".  
"Where are we going?".  
"Hero's Duty".

She smiled at the thought, but didn't laugh. She was President now &amp; this was no time for jokes. She could visualize the severity of the last cybug invasion.

"We're going to get backup &amp; make sure no cybugs leave the game. Otherwise, they'll destroy the whole Arcade!".  
"How are we going to stop them?".  
"We're going to grab some guns.".

A few moments later, Vanellope spoke again.

"This is only my second time.".  
"You've only been there once?".  
"I've only left the GAME once.".

Unpleasant memories of being trapped &amp; bullied rushed back. Minty was the only racer who didn't pick on her. She wasn't even present last week.  
They hadn't had more than a few conversations in the past, but Minty always treated her like any other racer. She never had a problem with Vanellope's glitching. As far as Vanellope knew, Minty was completely unaware of her being bullied.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past.", Minty said, noticing Vanellope's despondence.  
"It's fine. You were the only one here who was nice to me.".  
"Someone had to be.", she said.

Noticing Vanellope's surprise that she knew, she changed the subject.

"If you're still a glitch, how can you leave the game?".  
"Because I'm a character now. I kept my glitching, but my codebox is now attached, so the game recognizes me.".

Since becoming President, Vanellope had begun speaking more profoundly. She would still goof off here &amp; there, but there's a time for that.

"Why'd you decide to keep lt?".  
"It's part of who I am. And a reminder for all citizens to not judge someone for being different.", she paused. "Or for their job.", thinking of Ralph. "Looks like we're here.", she said as the train slowed to a stop, brushing off the conversation to be professional again.

They were now jogging to Game Central Station. They passed through the scanner &amp; Surge appearred.

"Good evening, President Vanellope.", he said, not stopping her out of respect.  
"She's with me.", she said rushed, knowing he would normally stop Minty.

They rounded the corner into Hero's Duty as Surge Protector dematerialized. They had another train to take, a high tech one in comparison to their candy-filled train. Arriving on the scene, they consulted Markowski &amp; Kohut, who were standing around while chatting amongst themselves.

"Guys, I need to talk with the General &amp; the Cournal.".

Vanellope was introduced to Markowski &amp; Kohut during Felix &amp; Calhoun's wedding last week. Calhoun told her during the after party that lf ever there was trouble, she should consult Cournal Lockload &amp; General Hologram.

"What's the trouble?", Kohut turned to face her.  
"We found a cybug in Sugar Rush. There might be more.".  
"We can handle this.", Markowski said confidently, as he &amp; Kohut cocked their guns.  
"No, Calhoun would want yous to stay here &amp; watch over the game.".  
"Alright", they both said defeatedly, lowerring their weapons.  
Kohut then said, "We'll send a distress call &amp; have them check lt out. What are the coordinates of the bogey?".  
"Uh, I don't know anything about coordinates or bogies. We only need them to guard the exit with us.".  
"You're going to guard the exit?", he asked, skeptically.  
"Yeah. I was hoping you'd give us guns &amp; teach us how to use them. I'm sure Calhoun would.", she said with a, 'pretty please', grin.

Markowski &amp; Kohut both looked at each other.

"Uh, meeting adjourned.", is from Toy Story. Haha. I'm sure everyone noticed that one. Schweetz is the name of the region containing Castle Schweetz, since Vanellope is royalty &amp; was born in Schweetz. Review, favorite &amp; follow. You know you want more. And check out my other Wreck-It Ralph story: BeelZeBub Arcade. It's currently on lts fifth chapter. And I'll be starting yet another Wreck-It Ralph story tomorrow, because there's infinite possibilities. You could say say I'm addicted. Vakura coming soon &amp; plenty of surprises lay ahead. I own Wreck-It Ralph.


	4. Meetings & Partings

In case you're confused by the whole programday concept in the last chapter, which I mainly added in as a joke, lt is NOT the day the game was plugged in. Otherwise, Ralph, Felix &amp; every other Nicelander would have the same programday, which would be Hella confusing &amp; hard.  
No, a programday is the day a character's coding was completed. Individual aspects of a game are completed long before the game ltself is.

Kohut began listing off reasons why they should.

"Well, you ARE President. And your game IS at risk.".  
"And she's close with Sarge.", Markowski added.  
"Yeah. I think we can help you out.", said Kohut, with Markowski nodding.  
"Sweet!", exclaimed Vanellope. "I mean, thanks.", she rememberred her position &amp; didn't want them to change their minds. "Let's get started.".

Felix &amp; Banannaby were lost. They had decided on heading straight until they find something.

"I thought you knew where lt was.", Felix surmised.  
"I did. I just, kinda forgot.", she glitched.  
"Jiminy jaminy, Va-, uh Banannaby.". 'She even talks like Vanellope.'. "This isn't good. Which way do you THINK lt is?", he asked.  
"Hmm. I keep thinking about a wall. Maybe lt's by a wall?", she spoke her mind.  
"That's right. The Game Wall. It's got to be at the end of the game.".  
"Which end?".  
"I guess we should keep going straight &amp; then follow the Wall.".

"Felix", she said seriously.

He stopped courteously.

"Yes?".  
"When you asked me lf I remember anything, I thought about lt, really hard. And there is one thing.".  
"What's that?".  
"This whirling sensation.", she arched her brow. "That's all I remember before she found me.".  
"Hmmm", he thought. "Maybe she really did create you.".

Ralph &amp; Tamora had seemingly searched the whole game by now &amp; with no results. They got around quick, with Tamora speed walking &amp; Ralph struggling to keep up. Sure he was taller, but he tired out more quickly.

"I think lt's safe to give the all clear.", Tamora broke the silence.  
"How could there be only one bug?", asked Ralph, trying to wrap his head around lt.  
"She said lt was a baby. It was probably too' young to fly when that soda bottle erupted.".  
"Well, that's a relief.".

They then bumped into Felix &amp; Banannaby, not literally.

"Did yous find anything?", Felix asked.  
"Not a screw out of place.", answerred the Sarge.  
"You didn't find the bug yet?", Ralph asked Felix.  
"Well", Felix said, looking at Banannaby, indicating for her to talk, though still looking as cheery as always.

She looked down halfway.

"I forgot where lt was.".

[Glitch]

"Chin up, kiddo.".

The words of comfort surprisingly originated from Tamora, who lifted her head with her left hand.

"The area is clear either way. It was just a lone survivor.", she spoke again.

She returned the tracker to her person.

"What now?", asked Ralph, looking to Tamora.

Being a take-charge character, everyone seemed to look to her for orders.

"Uh", she sighed in anticipation. "I guess I'd better go tell Hologram &amp; Lockload lt's a false alarm before they arrive. They're going to be pretty disappointed.".  
"I'll go with you.", Ralph said, wanting to tell Vanellope the good news.

He &amp; Tamora looked at Felix &amp; Banannaby. Felix was tired of walking all over. First, he had early morning training with his wife. Then, he hung out with Ralph at Tapper. And finally, he's been walking all around Sugar Rush, lost. He wasn't too' keen on going to Hero's Duty now.

"Eh, go on without us. We'll meet yous at the Castle later.". "Or would you rather go with them?", he asked Banannaby, not wanting to make decisions for her.  
"I'll stay with you.".  
"Okay", said Tamora. "We'll be there.".

He always found lt weird to hear her say something as informal as, "Okay", until she told him that lt's actually a military phrase.

'0k', he rememberred. 'No casualties.'.

Ralph &amp; Tamora left for an unnamed planet while Felix &amp; the Princess began the journey back to the Castle.

Minty grabbed the last gun from Kohut for herself. She placed lt in the bag, along with another &amp; extra ammo. Vanellope held a small rifle, like the one Ralph had. In her sweater pocket she held a pistol &amp; extra ammo. The soldiers had already given the two of them a quick tutorial on how to operate what they were given. Now lt was back to Sugar Rush for them.

"Thanks, guys.", they said, on their way to the train.

The train doors opened moments before they boarded. Vanellope &amp; Minty occupied two seats next to each other. Other than that, the train was empty. The soldiers who hadn't stayed home had already left to GCS hours before they came along.

"I hope Sugar Rush is okay.", said Minty.  
"Me too'.", Vanellope said, but she didn't look worried. "Why were you gone so long?".  
"There's only so many times you can race on the same tracks before you get bored.", she joked.

Vanellope laughed. The doors to the train closed &amp; lt began moving fast.

"Yeah.". "So you knew that everyone was bullying me?", she asked slowly.  
"It doesn't take a Turbo to know.", she joked again. "When I did find out, I told them off. But they didn't listen.".  
"Thanks for sticking up for me.". "Speaking of Turbo,", she realized. "why weren't you turned against me too'?".  
"Good question.", she shifted. "The programmers put my codebox in the Japanese section. And I'm pretty sure Turbo doesn't speak Japanese. So even lf he knew my codebox was there, he wouldn't be able to find lt.".  
"What's up with that, anyway? Making a character for the Japanese version only?".  
"Trying to get on Japan's good side I'd say.". "I have to be honest with you.", she said. "The real reason I was gone all of this time is because when I told Taffyta &amp; the other racers to leave you alone, they told me King Candy banished me from the game. I wanted to be there for you,", she sighed. "but the guards would never let me back in. Once the news of King Candy being Turbo reached me, I came back here.".  
"Why did he banish you?", Vanellope asked, grabbing the pole as the train sharply stopped.  
"I'm not actually sure he did. I think they just said that to get rid of me. He never even met me.".  
"What about the guards?".

The doors opened.

"I'm sure they were always there.", Minty said, with them leaving the car.

Felix was stopped by Banannaby, on their way back to the Castle.

"Wait. I think I remember where the bug is.", she said.  
"Really?".  
"Yes. It's this way.", she ran in the direction they came from, glitching happily as she remembered.  
"Uh, that's nice &amp; all, but what's the point? There's no other cybugs.", Felix pointed out.  
From where she was now standing, she said, "Maybe we can find out how lt survived.".  
"Okay", he quickly gave in.

He could never say, 'no', to anyone. And he wasn't going to start with Vanellope's sweet younger sister. So he followed behind.

"We were going the right way all along.", she said while skipping &amp; glitching happily, looking relieved of something.  
"Forgive me for asking,", Felix began. "But why do you act like you don't know anything? You're actually pretty smart.".

She looked back at him.

"All I know is when I'm with you, my head feels more clear.", she said, still looking very much alive.

It was strange to see her say those words seriously &amp; then return to skipping.

'That would make sense.', he thought. 'Ever since we left together, she started saying full sentences &amp; forgetting less.'.  
"Here lt is!", she shouted in glee.

Felix, having lagged behind signifigantly, jogged forward to get to her. He then examined the corpse.

"Hmm", he said aloud.

The weight of his belt was shifting. He looked just in time to see his belt loop rip &amp; his magical hammer fall. He quickly reached for lt, after lt had hit the bug. He fixed the loop using the same hammer &amp; placed lt back inside. He then rememberred just what lt means to have his hammer hit a dead bug. He backed up, arms stretched out to tell her to back up as well. The bug came back to life. They watched from behind.

[Glitch]

"Shh".

It did some strange bug ritual consisting of bobbing lts head left to right, rubbing lts wings together &amp; walking in place. Finally, lt took off.

"Should we follow lt?", asked the Princess.  
"I guess so. We can't let lt get away.".

They quietly trailed the bug, which was low-flying. Its wings weren't strong enough yet to grant any more altitude.

"How was EZ Livin'?", Vanellope asked Minty in Game Central.

She had already talked enough about herself.

"It was...", Minty began. "Speak of the devil.".

She turned her head. Someone was approaching.

"Hey, Minty.", greeted a tall male character, almost Ralph's height, but skinny.

His wavy light brown hair loosely hung above his shoulders. A set of dog tags could be seen around his neck.

'Is he from Hero's Duty?', Vanellope wondered.

He had a lot of facial hair &amp; a completely laid back aura emanated from him.

"Hi, Bobby.".

She introduced him to Vanellope.

"Vanellope, this is Bobby Dunderson from EZ Livin'.".  
"An EZ life lt is indeed.", he replied coolly. "Pleased to meet you, Madame President.".  
"Hello", she greeted back. "It looks like Minty already told you about me.".  
"Yeah. Me &amp; Bobby are good friends. He took me in &amp; introduced me to all of the Like-Its.".  
"Like-Its?", she questioned.  
"That's what the game characters are called.".  
"Oh". "Weird".  
"Me &amp; Minty go back quite a few years.", he said.

Felix &amp; Princess Banannaby were led to a large tunnel near Castle Schweetz by the bug. They were already tired from running behind lt, but have become increasingly curious as to where lt was going. They stopped to catch their breath, with the bug disappearring into the tunnel. It was a big brown hole in the ground, with candy mounds on the sides. Around lt was a field of cotton candy grass. They were basically in the Castle's backyard. Once their breath was regained, they continued on into the tunnel. Pulling a flashlight out of his tool belt, Felix was surprised by the size of this tunnel. He made some mental calculations.

'It's about twenty five feet high.', he thought, making an imaginary tape measurer with his hands &amp; closing one eye.

He turned his imaginary device to a horizontal position.

'And fourty feet wide. Wow. Maybe this is an old cybug bunker. That little one couldn't have made lt alone.'.

After awhile of exploring, the dirt ceiling &amp; walls became bricks.

"We must be under the Castle.", he said, an echo confirming his theory.

He turned his focus to a gargantuan hole in the brick wall that Wreck-It Ralph himself couldn't have made.

"I don't think lt was like that.", Banannaby said.

A shiver possessed Felix as lt occurred to him just how cold lt was down there. And dark. Maybe even creepy.

"The bug must have went through here.", he said, stepping over the still extant bottom bricks.

They were now within the Castle. It was somewhat warmer, but just as dark. Felix shone his light around the room &amp; gasped.

"Oh my land!".


	5. All The Same

"This is horrible.", he said. "How could they let this happen? I mean LOOK at that.".

He pointed.

"This room hasn't been maintained in years! But worry not.".

He got into his pose.

"I can fix lt!".

He went around repairing the shabby walls, floor &amp; ceiling. After doing a number on the room, he put away his hammer without breaking a sweat.  
Leaving the room, they wanderred down a long corridor, with a high ceiling. They could see faint light as they rounded the corner to another corridor.  
Down at the end was a large room with lts mounted torches lit. Upon closer inspection, he spotted the baby cybug.

"There he is.".

It spit out a metallic looking object onto the floor. A large shadow blocked out the light &amp; positioned ltself on the other side of the room.  
The light returned, but the object was gone. Felix gulped.

"So, you're saying that candy king dude was actually some dude named, 'Turbo'?", Bobby asked, knowing almost nothing of either character.  
"Yes. He reprogrammed the whole game.", responded Vanellope.

She opened her arms diagonally.

"And then you found out you're the President of the game?", he asked.  
"Actually, I was the Princess. Noo thanks. I chose to be President instead.".  
"Well, Miss President. You're welcome to come to Love Island anytime.".  
"Love Island?".  
"It's where I live in EZ Livin' 2. Minty too'. It's got food, martinis, hot tubs &amp; a big spaghetti sea.".  
"You can't top that.".  
"Ralph. Calhoun.", he turned to greet the approaching characters.  
"How's lt hanging, Bobby?", Ralph asked, pounding him.  
"Soldier", Tamora said, barely giving him a glance.

She folded her arms.

"You know Ralph?", Vanellope asked, taken aback. "And Calhoun?".  
"Yep. I met this bromigo &amp; the Sarge here in Hero's Duty.".  
"I knew lt. You are from Hero's Duty.".

He nodded, about to affirm.

"Hey, you said, 'Hero's Duty', without laughing.", Ralph noted.  
"It's taking everything I have not to.".

She bit her cheeks down.

"What are you doing here? Did you find any bugs?".  
"None. I came over to tell you the good news.".  
"It couldn't keep up with the rest.", Calhoun mused.  
"Where's Felix &amp; my sister?".  
"Waiting back at the Castle for us.", Ralph said.  
"Let's go.".  
"See you later, Bobby.", Ralph, Vanellope &amp; Minty all said.  
"Bye bye, bromigo &amp; lady bromigos.".  
"Are you coming?", Vanellope asked Tamora.  
"I have to go talk to Hologram &amp; Lockload to call off the mission.".  
"Okay, then. I guess we'll see you later.".  
"You can count on lt. I'll be back in 2100 hours.".  
"Uh...".

Calhoun quickly elaborated.

"I'll be back by nine.".  
"Great".

They left, with Calhoun departing for her game &amp; Bobby leaving for his destination.

"Princess", he whisperred. "Stay here in this room. Let me check this out.".

She didn't argue. He put a foot forward &amp; stared down at the distant room.

'What is that thing?'.

Felix then recalled the hole in the wall. He put the two peices together. Musterring up his courage, he got up against the wall &amp; walked along lt, to avoid detection... by whatever THAT was. Room upon room he passed by, checking inside each as he went. There really was no point, since they were pitch black. He thought of putting away his flashlight. Not wanting that thing to see lt, he listened to his mind. He was a good 3/4 way there now. It was clear that there were two small cybugs in the room. Two vanilla columns could be seen at the end. A chandelier decorated with assorted candy hung high on the ceiling.

'A candylier.', he thought.

And a big shadow was cast on the floor. The thought of turning back occurred to him, but he had already come all this way. He snuck a little further along the wall. He turned his cap backward as he entered stealth mode &amp; peered into the room slowly. He looked right first. There was an open door with cells inside.

'The Fungeon?'.

He looked left. He had to supress his horror with two gloved hands.

'Turbo?!'.

He inched slowly backward. They had to get out of there quick. As he backed up into the wall, his toolbelt made a soft sound against the wall.  
It was already silent in there, but in the instant he made that sound, the entire floor became more quiet, lf that is even possible. It was as though the ambience of the cold air halted. Something had changed. He silently made his way back to the Princess, crossing room after room of darkness in lts entirety. The already dim hall dimmed more as he crept back to the room he had left her in.

"Princess", he whisperred. "Let's get out of here.".

He looked both ways. Nothing in either direction. They started for the exit. They rounded the corner to the first corridor &amp; were now running without making much sound. Felix checked behind him. Nothing. They returned to the room that Felix had fixed up with his trusty hammer &amp; leapt over the bricks, what remained of what once was a castle wall. They took a minute now that they were back in the tunnel.

"What is lt, what did you see?", she asked him, a pink array of bytes encompassing her being.  
"Turbo. Still changing between King Candy &amp; himself.".

With zero light where they stood, Felix turned the flashlight back on &amp; furrowed his brow, looking down at Banannaby.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?".  
"Your hand.".

She looked at her left hand in confusion.

"Other one.".

She held out her other hand for examination. It was slightly translucent &amp; ghostly.

"What...?".

She cautiously touched lt with her other hand.

"It's really soft.". "Maybe lt's from glitching. It will probably go away.", she assured herself.  
"Yeah. Probably.". "Come on.", he whisperred. "We're not out yet.".

"Oh, no. This guy's going to stop me again.".

Ralph put his hand over his face. Vanellope walked into the gate to Sugar Rush. The buzzer she expected went off &amp; a blue hologram of a cop teleported beside her.

"Hello, President Vanellope. Go ahead through.".  
"These two are with me.", she pointed to Ralph &amp; Minty.  
"Alright. Have a good night.".

Ralph was waving his arms around. He couldn't speak. They went through the gate together &amp; took seats on the Sugar Express.

"No fair. He lets you through, but not me?!".  
"I'm a PRESIDENT, numbskull. You're not.".  
"I'd like to see him let me alone through just once.".  
"Hey, you're not going to go get another medal &amp; go through all of THAT again just to get through the gate, are you?".  
"Pff. Nah. I threw that stupid hero medal away. The only medal I need is this.".

He pulled out the medal she made him. It was around his neck under his shirt the whole time.

"You still have lt?", she looked at him thoughtfully, but not too' obvious.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? I don't see any other Stinkbrain's to give this to.".

She laughed.

"There's the Vanellope I know. Let lt out.".

She started holding lt in.

"Heeeroooo's".

She started shaking her head, trying not to laugh. He paused a few seconds.

"Doody!".

She began laughing joyfully.

"Big doody all over the floors.".

She was cracking up.

"Why did the hero flush the toilet?".

Still laughing, she gave an, 'oh, no.', look.

"Because he just took a big doody!".

Now she was in all out hysterics. Minty started laughing at the sight. It wasn't that funny, but Vanellope's laughter made lt really funny.

"See? You can be yourself &amp; still be President. You just gotta let lt out every once in a while.".  
"Yeah. You're right.", she smiled at him, whiping away tears of joy.  
"Remember: you're not always on doody.".

They shared some more laughs as they got off. Ralph noticed the karts on Rainbow Hill.

"Hop on, Goliath.", she got into her kart.  
"Oh, boy. This again.", he sighed as he grudgingly sat on the back, using his arms to balance the weight.

They drove off to the Castle, passing Candy Cane Forest &amp; the Junkyard, where the President made her first kart from scratch. Turning onto Sugar Rush Speedway, they followed the winding road straight to Castle Schweetz. When they got to just outside of the Castle, they noticed Felix &amp; Banannaby running up to them.

"Guys!", Felix yelled.  
"What's the matter, brother?".  
"Turbo!".

Ralph didn't look deterred.

"That little guy is back? No problem. I'll just pick him up &amp; flick him into the Nesquick Sand.".

Felix quickly shook his head, eyes wide open.

"Not little. Big.".  
"He's still a cybug?".  
"Yup. And he's still King Candy too'.".  
"How in the Arcade did he survive?" "We saw that King Turbug plunge into the fizzy fire.", Vanellope said, looking the most shocked.  
"I don't know. But I saw him. And there was another cybug. I think he's making more.".  
"Where?".  
"Right under your castle.".

They looked down.

"There's a tunnel in the back. I think he's by the Fungeon.".  
"Well, let's get Calhoun &amp; take care of lt.", Vanellope pounded her fist into her hand.  
"Can you call her?", Ralph asked Felix.

Felix pulled out the transmitter she gave him.

"Yes, I can.".


	6. Turbotastic Candy Bug

Fun fact: there are 13 OC's in the Microblue Wreck-It Ralph Trilogy. Can you name them all? 

"Seargeant Calhoun!", Felix called into the transmitter.

She wasted no time in her answer.

"What is lt, Fix-It? Over.".  
"Not a false alarm. Code red. Turbo &amp; another cybug. Come quick! Over!".  
"Turbo's back? He's not so scary. Over.".  
"Oh, yes he is. It's cybug Turbo!".  
"...I see. Okay, don't make any moves without me. Wilco. Over &amp; out.".

Ralph looked displeased.

"We're supposed to sit around &amp; play patty cake until she comes?". "I defeated him the first time. I can do lt again.".  
"I don't know, Ralph. Something's different. Turbo's smart. This isn't going to be like last time.".  
"What makes you so sure?".  
"Carpenter instincts.".  
"Yeah, okay.", he said sarcastically.  
"Seriously", he said. "If a volcano couldn't defeat him, what can?".  
"Fine", he sighed. "We'll wait.".  
"What happened to your hand?", Vanellope asked her sister, aghast.  
"Noothing", she glitched. "Or maybe something.".

Felix took another look.

"Oh, my land. It's worse than before.".

Her hand had become partially transparent now. Vanellope touched her hand.

"It's like water.", she feigned surprise, pulling her hand away. "I think the game is trying to delete you.".

"Let's check the Coderoom while we wait for Sarge.", Felix suggested.

Vanellope stood at the edge &amp; stared into the black that is the Coderoom, a rope tied around her.

"Are you sure she even has a codebox?", Ralph asked.  
"No. And I'm also not sure lf I can fix lt lf there is. I've only been here three times.".

She tightened the rope.

"And this is the third.".

She dove into the vacuum. There was one blue box in the room, labelled, 'System'. She pressed lt &amp; several more boxes appearred around lt. She selected, 'Characters'. Two more boxes showed up: 'Playable' &amp; 'Non-Playable'. She selected them both &amp; searched through the many boxes that formed rows around the original box. She quickly found her own name &amp; many of the racers. King Candy's box was there, half green &amp; half red.  
The red half would occasionally flicker to blue &amp; back.

"I would so delete your code lf I knew how.".

Ralph finally had the opportunity to talk to Felix.

"Did you find anything out?", he whisperred.  
"Nope. She's not dangerous. She's sweet &amp; pretty smart.".  
"Smart? Are we talking about the same person here?".  
"Yes &amp; keep lt down or you'll hurt her feelings.".  
"Okay".  
"I think Vanellope created her without knowing.".  
"How does that work?".  
"I'm not sure.".

She looked past King Candy's codebox &amp; saw many of the audience members &amp; even the police force. No sign of her codebox. Unfortunately, she skimmed through all of the boxes &amp; there was nothing that resembled her box.

"Pull me back in.", she said sadly.

They did so, with the codeboxes disappearring one by one in the process.

"There's nothing. You're not a real character. And the game is trying to get rid of you.". "You have to fight lt.".  
"Okay".

[Glitch]

"Sarge is here.", Felix reported.  
"We'll figure this out later. We have a Turbo dweeb to delete.", Vanellope said.  
"Let's move out, walking mattresses.", Sarge said, appearring in the doorway with Hologram &amp; Lockload.

As they descended the Castle steps several levels down to the Fungeon, Calhoun groaned.

"Ofcourse. The one area I didn't search. How could I forget the Castle?".  
"It's alright, Sarge. No harm came out of lt.", Felix reminded her.  
"General Hologram, nice to see you, not as a hologram.", Ralph greeted.  
"Have we met before, civilian?".  
"You bestowed the Medal Of Heroes to me at the top of Cybug Tower.".

The General laughed heartily.

"That's just a recording of me.".  
"I should have figured. I guess I really did steal that Medal, huh?".  
"All is forgiven. It's already respawned.".

They made lt into the Fungeon, which Felix recognized.

"This is lt.", Felix whisperred.  
"Turbo's in the next room.", Banannaby said.  
"Turbo!", Ralph called out into the room.  
"Didn't your mother teach you to knock?", responded a voice.

Something was coming out of the darkness.

"Uh-oh", one of them said.

King Candy's head popped into the torch light, purple streaks lining his forehead. Vanellope &amp; Banannaby both glitched. Vanellope usually had more control, but this scared her. She had never seen him in this form before.

"Turbotastic!", he said as he flickered to Turbo, a mad smirk evident in the light.

"Fire at will!", shouted Calhoun.

Everyone began loading their clips into Turbo. Only Felix &amp; Banannaby stayed behind them, as they weren't given weapons.

"Woo hoo!", exclaimed Cournal Lockload madly as he fired two simultaneous sub-machine guns in Turbo's general direction.

The bullets weren't causing any damage to him.

"Have some candy!".

Turbo, now as King Candy, opened his mouth &amp; projected liquid flame at them, causing them to cease fire &amp; dodge the stream. The President &amp; Princess glitched to safety.

"How very dithrethpectful.", he lisped. "Go away. I'm not ready to fight yet.". "Ha, ha.", he goofed.

With that, the King's face disappearred back into the darkness, flickering to Turbo's at the last second. A ghostly image of Turbo's deathly pale face, with Cadmium yellow teeth &amp; eyes, was the last they saw as he faded into the shrouds of black.

"I think we'd better comply.".

Everyone turned to make sure lt really was Tamora Calhoun speaking. Their ears didn't deceive.

"He just ate ten magazines like a half slice of pizza on a fat Italian's dinner table in December.".

Nobody was arguing. She was right. They quickly retreated up the stairs to the Throneroom.

"Did anybody else notice his metallic tongue?", Banannaby asked.

The whole room looked at her, surprised.

"No", most of them said out of sync.  
"It was like two metal rods.", she said.

Felix remembered being in the corridor.

"That's right. He must be making his cybug lackies feed him stuff. They gave him a metal rod earlier.".  
"I told you something was different.", Felix said to Ralph.  
"I didn't believe you were serious. Sorry, Fix-It. Looks like he really did survive the eruption.".  
"And now he spits fire.", Ralph topped off.  
"Why won't that guy stay dead?", asked Minty.  
"He's very good with code. Maybe he respawned.", Vanellope speculated.  
"Got any extra guns?", Felix asked his wife.  
"Can't say I do, Short Stack. I'm afraid we didn't bring any.".

She was disappointed that she kept making, 'rookie mistakes'.

"Good thing we brought extra.", Vanellope handed the gun in her sweater pocket to Felix.

Minty gave her extra gun to Banannaby.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?", Ralph asked her.  
"No".  
"I'll show you how.".

It was Felix.

"I learned from the best.", he smiled at Tamora.

She returned his affection.

"I'm going to have to evacuate all of my citizens.", Vanellope thought aloud. "Who knows what King Turbug V2 will do this time?".  
"Take me with you.", Minty said.  
"We'll hold the fort for you.", Ralph offerred.  
"Felix, make sure my sister is okay.".  
"Absolutely".  
"We're going to need some backup.", the General said.  
"Way ahead of you.", Vanellope said as she &amp; Minty went for the exit.  
"And don't take too' long. She's getting worse.", Felix said.

Her hand had reduced to the ethereality of a projection.


	7. Flicker

"That was easy.", Vanellope said, having evacuated the Sugar Russians &amp; temporarily placed them in Extreme EZ Livin' 2.  
"Too' bad the other racers wouldn't come.", Minty said.  
"They really won't miss the Random Roster Race for anything.".

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush, all of the racers were held up at freezing Mount Vaneverus. A line of police was in front of them, keeping them safe.  
All of them were shiverring except for Adorabeezle, Snowanna &amp; Nougetsia.

"But we saved all of the vulnerable characters.", Vanellope said.  
"And now we need backup. Are we going back to Hero's Duty?".  
"Looks like. It seems to be the best place to go.".

Off they went out of EZ Livin' &amp; back to the grand terminal that is Game Central Station. Almost instantaneously, who should they bump into but Bobby Dunderson. And he's with Captain Don.

"Minty, Miss President. Good to see yous again. How's lt hanging?".  
"Not so good. We have a big problem in Sugar Rush &amp; we're on our way to Hero's Duty for some backup.", Vanellope responded.  
"I just checked there not ten minutes ago. The whole game is empty.".  
"Where did they go?".  
"I'm not sure, but hey, I'm from Hero's Duty. And Don here has served in the Navy.".

Don nodded.

"We could help you out.", Bobby said.  
"We don't have extra guns though.".  
"It's all good.", he said. "I always bring spare.".  
"...Where?", Minty asked.  
"Oh, you want to see them. Right.". "Just a minute.".

He went through the Hero's Duty gate &amp; Surge stopped him.

"It's all good, Big Brother. I'll literally be in &amp; out.".

He stepped just into the confines of the game &amp; starts mumbling incoherently. Minty raised an eyebrow. A click was heard from his location. He came back &amp; pulled a bunch of weapons out of a volumeless void in his pocket.

"Whoa! Cool.", Vanellope said with a minor glitch. "How'd you do that?".  
"Cheat code.", he said easily.  
"What's a cheat code?".  
"It's a series of buttons the player presses to make something radical happen. Down here, we just say them out loud.".

He pulled up his sleeves, revealing cheat code tattoos.

"I keep them with me at all times.". "Here you go, bromigo.".

He hands a few items including a pistol to Don.

"Thanks".  
"So, we ready to go, ladies?".

Later on, they made lt to Sugar Rush, past Rainbow Hill.

"So, what's the trouble?", Bobby asked as they took a dangerous shortcut through Skittle Rockslide, stumbling over the candy.  
"Remember Turbo?".  
"He's back?".  
"And better than ever. He spits fire now.".  
"What a hothead.", he punned.  
"There's the Castle down there.", she pointed.  
"Any cheats in this game, Miss Prez?".  
"No, sadly. There's some shortcuts, some secret power-ups, an error &amp; a glitch. That's me.".  
"Watch out!", Minty warned.

Too' late. Bobby slipped. He was now sliding down in a sitting position.

"Good thinking, Dunderhead.", Vanellope said as she &amp; Minty followed.  
"Now we can get there faster, ladies.", he said, suave.

Bobby landed first with a dud. Minty flew straight over him &amp; landed with a slide. Vanellope simply glitched to a standing position.

"Let's do that again.", she said.  
"Some time in the future.", Minty said. "Look".

Castle Schweetz was close enough now that Vanellope could see her sister reduced to a blur.

"Oh, no! We took too' long!".

She glitched over there.

"Just in the nick of time.", Felix said. "She doesn't have much time left.".

Banannaby glitched nervously.

"What are we going to do?", she asked.

Vanellope started panicking.

"I don't know.".

She started furiously pacing for an idea.

"Felix!", she yelled. "Tap her with your hammer.".  
"Ofcourse! I'm such a dolt.".

He tried to tap her, but the hammer phased through her. He tried a few more times to no avail.

"She's too' far gone.", he said, worried.  
"Dammit! If only I thought of that earlier!", she beat herself up.  
"I have an idea.", Banannaby said, nonchalant.

As usual, everyone stopped what they were doing &amp; gave her their full, undivided attention.

"You do?". "What is lt?".  
"We have to go back to the Unzone.".  
"You think you'll be safe there?".  
"I hope so.".  
"No time to lose. Let's glitch there.".

The two rulers of Sugar Rush quickly disappearred in a glimmer of pink &amp; blue coding.

"Hey, guys.".

It was Don, followed closely by Minty &amp; Bobby.

"Don?!", Felix &amp; Ralph both ask.  
"In the code. I'm here to assist.".  
"The General asks President Vanellope for backup &amp; she brings us a blockhead &amp; this slacker?", Calhoun contemplates, pointing at Bobby in contempt.  
"What do you have against Bobby?", Minty wonderred, as Felix ran inside to use the restroom.  
"She's just angry that I got promoted to Sarge first.". "And because I'm livin' the EZ life now.". "And because I abandoned her &amp; the game.  
Women.".  
"What do yous have to offer?", Calhoun humored.  
"Nothin' much. Just these.".

Bobby pulled out an arsenal of weaponry. Don presented his armaments for edification. Calhoun was persuaded.

"Alright. That will do.".

There was a reddish flash of code.

"What the?", Ralph stumbled. "Was that Vanellope?".  
"Or was that Turbo?", Calhoun growled.

Another flash, but still no character.

"What's going on here?", Don asked.

Two more flashes. The next flash revealed a person, who was facing the environment.

"It worked! Finally!".

The person examined the lay of the land.

"Sugar Rush? I wanted to go to Fix-It Felix. Oh, well.".

The person turned around &amp; gasped.

"Wreck-It Ralph? Seargeant Calhoun? Seargeant Dunderson? How did yous get into Sugar Rush?".

Some jaws dropped.

"Mr. Litwak?!".  
"Yes, that's me.", he adjusted his glasses.  
"How.. What.. Why..", Ralph stumbled on his words.  
"I was going to ask you the same three questions.", he replied.  
"Good to see you, Mr. Litwak. But there's no time for lollygagging. We have a situation here!", Calhoun said, saluting him.  
"You're saluting me?", he asked humbly.

He got serious, remembering that she mentioned a situation.

"What's the situation, Seargeant?".  
"It's Turbo. He's back.".

He rubbed his glasses.

"From Turbo Time? I thought I threw that game out. It was defective.".  
"He game jumped.", Ralph said.  
"Game jumped?", he asked like an old man.  
"To keep things short,", Calhoun blurted out impatiently. "Turbo is King Candy. And now he's a liquid flame spitting cybug!".  
"This is what's been happening after hours?", he asked, mouth gaping.  
"Grab a gun, Mr. L.", Bobby said.

He handed him an assault rifle. Mr. Litwak was still stunned, but he took the weapon.

"You're giving ME an assault rifle?", he asked.

Bobby slapped his head.

"You're right. What was I thinking?".

He took the gun back. He handed him a rocket launcher.

"I know lt's too' small for your taste, but lt's the best I can do.", he said, giving Stan some space.  
"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle.", he said, scratching behind his ear &amp; taking the weapon.

He looked over to the Castle.

"What is that?", Lockload said to himself, but everyone heard.  
"Sitrep, Lockload.", Bobby orderred, being of a higher rank.  
"Rumbling, sir. Subterranean.".  
"Did your brain get unplugged again?", he joked.  
"No, sir. Hasn't been plugged in since we were.".

The rumbling got louder &amp; Bobby realized that Lockload still had some marbles left.

"I think we'll want to back up a notch.", Hologram said.

The four soldiers backtracked a few steps, just as the floor imploded &amp; a familiar shape enterred the room.

"Oh, did I crath the party?", King Turbug V2 asked as King Candy, occasionally switching to Turbo.  
"Fall back!", Hologram orderred.  
"What, am I not on the gueth litht?".

The four soldiers regrouped outside with the others.

"Take aim!", Hologram orderred.

They were in formation, whereas the other five were loosely scatterred behind them, but still in presentive poses.

"I'm gonna wreck lt!".  
"Oo, goodie!", Turbug goofed. "But before we fight, I want to introduth my partner in crime, Fix-It Felix!".

Everybody gasped in unison.

"What in the name of Pacman did I get into?".


	8. Away From Home

Felix had returned from the bathroom. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh, my land.".  
"Is that.. your dad?", Ralph asked.  
"Yeah". "And he's evil.".

Felix Jr. couldn't believe his eyes.

"Felix, you take out...", Turbug stopped. "Ith that.. Thtan?".  
"Stanley Lawrence Litwak, the one &amp; only.".

Turbug thought for a moment. He switched to Turbo.

"You almost had me there. But I didn't learn coding for one decade to be called stupid. The Glitch disappears &amp; you appear. You're using my idea against me. Nice try. Felix, kill whoever you want, but leave Ralph to me.".

Ralph felt like he could take on Turbug. He had fought him in his previous form, so he wasn't afraid. Felix Sr. was having trouble deciding which of the nine characters he wanted to kill first. Turbug started lashing out at Ralph. Ralph returned fire with fists. Their fight was on the move &amp; they paid no mind to anything around them. Vanellope glitched back, followed by a restored Banannaby. They looked around.

"Whoa. What did we miss?", asked Vanellope.

Felix Sr. decided to go for Vanellope. Not knowing who Stan was, he wasn't concerned with Turbug being wrong. Vanellope didn't have time to be surprised about anything. She ran from Felix Sr., leading him to Candy Cane Forest. Luckily, she was faster.

"Felix, why are you.. Hey, you're not Felix.".  
"Oh, yes I am.".

Everyone else focused on fighting Turbug.

"I know what to do.", Banannaby said.

She glitched away somewhere. Felix Sr. now had Vanellope up against a candy cane tree, with a screwdriver in hand &amp; a twisted grin on face.

"What are you going to do, fix me?".  
"Oh, no. This is an ordinary screwdriver.", he said as a mad man.

Terrified, Vanellope glitched up the candy cane tree, followed by the mischievous Felix Sr.. Suddenly, her terror dissipated. His evil grin faded.

"What?".  
"Double stripe.".

The branch dematerialized &amp; he fell into the taffy swamp. She laughed at him as she glitched down.

"Double stripes break. Doy!".  
"You'd better check all sides of you. Because when I get out, I'll make sure you never respawn.", he said.

Though lt was chilling, she ignored &amp; walked right past him. He would have to be dealt with later.

"I'll get you.", was his last words before submerging under the taffy.

It wasn't a shout. It was a promise, one character to another. She went back to help the others, who weren't faring so well. Turbug was taking them all on at once, a full confidence blatantly showing. Everybody shot determinedly at him. Some grenades were tossed as well, but with no effect. He used his secret weapon. His mouth opened, to reveal a bright orange liquid inside. He spat out the burning hot stuff at them, causing them to duck &amp; roll. The candy ground easily melted from the intense heat. But then, something caught his eye.

"Glitch? ...Stan?", he asked, with liquid still pouring out of his mouth.

Terror escaped him as lt dawned on him that he was face to face with the real Stan Litwak.

"As I told you before.", said Stan.  
"You ARE the real Stan.", he staggerred.  
"I thought I'd seen the last of you in 1987.", Stan said, taking on a cool guy persona.

Minty saw an opportunity to get some information.

"Ask him how he survived the volcano.".  
"How did you?".  
"Cybugs become what they eat.".

He showed the hot liquid in his mouth.

"That's hot diet cola.", Ralph discoverred.  
"Why did you come here, Stan?".  
"To tell you to stop this.", he lied.  
"Impossible", he said, full of regret. "I'm sorry, but the cybug code overrides my own.".

Then he smiled a despicable one as he flickerred back to King Candy.

"You're going to have to kill me.", he said.  
"I can live with that.", Ralph said.

Turbug switched his attention to Vanellope, standing in the background.

"GLITCH!", he screamed at Vanellope.

He went into a wheel form &amp; rolled over to her location.

"Whoa!".

She ran away glitching, with him quickly trailing. The others followed behind.

"Get away from her, daddy long legs!", Calhoun shouted. "Come after me instead!".

He ignored her &amp; continued after Vanellope. Lockload opened fire on him, but Calhoun held him back.

"Hold your fire, Lockload! That hide is bulletproof. We need to penetrate lt somehow.".

The General spoke.

"We can modify our bullets to penetrate their armor. I have the tools &amp; the material. What we need is time.".

Ralph leapt up &amp; pounded into Turbug's back. Turbug simply shoved him off. Six upgraded adult cybugs showed up.

"Keep them buthy!", King Turbug orderred them.

Ralph tried to go after Turbug to save Vanellope, but three of the bugs pinned him down. Calhoun could not shoot them or else she would hit Ralph. Also, they had their own share. And these cybugs were also bulletproof.

"Stan, do something.", Don said.

Luckily, Stan came prepared. He unsheathed his sword &amp; put lt into the nearest bug, killing lt.

"Need some help, bromigo?".

Bobby pulled a bug off of Ralph &amp; killed lt by stomping lts head. Ralph finally broke free of the cybugs &amp; went straight for Vanellope. The others were left to kill the remaining four bugs. Vanellope made lt into Game Central Station. The gate alarm sounded, but the Surge was nowhere to be found. Before she knew lt, King Turbug V2 stabbed her with his talons through the stomache. He retracted &amp; she looked down to see a large hole in her gut. Code leaked out onto the floor. She tried to speak, but only a squeak escaped her mouth. The President of Sugar Rush collapsed to the ground &amp; shut her eyes.

"The wath dying to get away.", Turbug laughed at his own joke.

Ralph caught up, panting. His anger crumpled into demoralization when he saw his best friend on the cold floor, a diabolical fiend of a character looming above her innocent body.

"Vanellope!". "You... you killed her.", Ralph said defeatedly.

He was her protector; &amp; he failed. All of his purpose, his drive, escaped him in that instant.

"Oh, did I hog all of the villainy?".


	9. Brink Of Death

Unfortunately, I'm not feeling as creative as I used to. I can no longer do daily updates, so updates will be weekly again, every Wednesday. Perhaps lf I read some good Wreck-It Ralph fanfiction, I can get my creativity back. If anyone knows of any, please PM me. We're here in 2015. Thanks for the support.

"I may be a villain, but I am no murderrer.", Ralph said.  
"Aren't you? You killed me.".  
"That was different. You're evil &amp; you would do the same to me.".  
"Yeah, I would.", the mad king admitted, switching to Turbo again.

Ralph found his strength &amp; curled his large hands into fists.

"You're the real villain. I'm a hero!".

He went for Turbug, but only caught air. Turbug was hoverring away.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll be good.", he said whilst retreating.  
"You're a liar!".  
"No, really. You have enough on your plate.".

He looked down at Vanellope, causing Ralph to as well. When he looked up again, Turbug had left. He took this time out to tend to Vanellope.

"He killed you.", he spoke lowly, kneeling down.

She opened an eye.

"Not dead yet.", she said in a raspy voice.

He gasped.

"You're alive!", Ralph exclaimed.  
"For a little while.".  
"What do you need?".  
"You, to stay with me.". "And my sister.".  
"I'll stay with you. Felix &amp; the others should be here soon. He can use the hammer on you.", he said in high hope.

He then thought of an idea.

"I can save you.", he said, lighting up.

He tried to scoop her up, but she let out agonizing groans of pain.

"Stop. It hurts too' much.", she whimperred.

He wanted to bring her back to Sugar Rush to respawn, but couldn't bring himself to put her through that much pain.

"We'll wait for Felix then. He should be here soon.".  
"I don't think I'm gonna make lt, Ralph.".  
"You have to. You can still be saved.".

Surely enough, Felix Jr. &amp; Calhoun came in.

"See? He's here. Just hold on.".

"Oh, my scallops.", Felix gasped. "What happened to her?".  
"What did that disgusting insect do to you?", Calhoun growled, wanting desperately to shoot something.  
"Felix quick, she needs your help.", Ralph told him urgently.

Felix instantly knew what to do. He ran over there &amp; put his hand into his trusty tool belt to grab his magic hammer. His hand went into an empty hole.

"What the..?".

He looked at his belt &amp; saw that his hammer wasn't there.

"My hammer!".  
"Turbug must have stolen lt somehow.", Calhoun said worriedly. "Where is he?!".  
"He went back into Sugar Rush. He has to be up to something.".  
"What gave you that idea?", Calhoun sarcastically asked.

She immediately regretted lt when she saw the look of loss in Ralph's face.

"We'll go get rid of him &amp; get the hammer back.".  
"And find Banannaby.", Ralph said.  
"Do you need anything else?", Felix asked her.  
"Minty".  
"Sit tight. We'll be back.", Calhoun assured.

Ralph half-nodded, being too' preoccupied with Vanellope at the moment. They left in search of King Turbug V2. Minty enterred Game Central Station, not having heard of the news. Immediately upon seeing the huddled figure of Ralph speaking gently, lt occurred to her the gravity of the situation. She knew something happened to Vanellope. She wasted no time in joining Ralph to comfort a dying Vanellope.

She was in tears as she frantically said, "No, you can't die!".  
"No choice.", said Vanellope.  
"You've got to fight lt, Vanellope. Felix will be back.".

After quickly regrouping with the others, Calhoun devised a strategy.

"We need to split up.", Calhoun said. "Where are Banannaby &amp; Stan?".  
"We don't know.", Don said. "We lost them.".  
"Well, they'll have to wait. Right now, our priority is to get that hammer back from Dr. Insecto. Felix, Lockload &amp; Bobby, search the bunker under the Castle. The rest of us will search the higher floors.".

They set out to find him. Meanwhile, Banannaby &amp; Stan were at the Game Wall searching for something.

"I've never seen you in Sugar Rush before.", Stan said. "Are you a palette swap of Vanellope?".  
"Sort of. I'm really just an error. Kinda like a reflection.".  
"How's that work?".  
"Vanellope found a way to the game's underground basically, where everything is equal, but opposite. And I am no exception. But the thing is, I'm temporary. The game is constantly trying to delete me. Do you think you can make me real?".  
"Ah, the classic tale of Pinnochio.", he mused.  
"Who?".  
"It's not important. Yes, I think I can help you with your problem.".  
"Thank you, Stan.".  
"It's no trouble. So, what are we looking for again?".

Felix's squadron enterred the Castle via the Cybug Tunnel. Felix was wielding a flashlight, while Bobby &amp; Lockload had their guns at the ready. As Felix enterred the familiar second hallway, lt became eminent that the torches in the room at the end were no longer lit.

"I don't think they're here.", Felix said.

It would appear that he jinxed himself, as he heard a noise next to him.

"There's got to be some way we can help.", Ralph said, searching his mind for any way to do so.  
"Could we just move her back to Sugar Rush?", Minty asked.  
"No. I already tried that. We can't move her.".  
"We can stop the bleeding.".

She ripped off part of her dress to make a tournaquet &amp; tried to hand lt to Ralph.

"Don't look at me. My hands are too' big. It's up to you.".

She tied the cloth around the wound &amp; applied pressure to contain the code.

"Is that better?", she asked Vanellope.

There was no response.

"Check her pulse.", Ralph suggested.

She put her other hand to Vanellope's heart, careful to avoid the gash.

"She's still breathing.", she sighed. "But her heart rate is slowed. We need more time.".

Felix yelped as he saw something in the darkness.

"It's just Lockload. Breathe in, Inky.", Lockload said, giving him a light nuggie.

Felix adjusted his hat for the [insert large number]th time &amp; recomposed himself after that poor jump scare.

"Let's move on. Maybe the others found him.", he said &amp; at that, they went toward the spiral staircase that led to the first floor.

Tamora's squadron had enterred Castle Schweetz through the front entrance &amp; were leaving no room unchecked.

"The Dining Hall is clear!", shouted Don.  
"The upstairs is clear as well!", Calhoun yelled.

Finally, they decided to try the most obvious area imaginable, the Throneroom. And there was Turbug, along with three more cybugs. He was about to enter the Coderoom!


	10. Shock & Misery

I finally rememberred what they were looking for.

"Not likely.", said Calhoun, as she &amp; Lockload fired at the bugs.

The bullets just ricocheted back toward them, causing them to dodge them.

"No, thilly. We're bulletPROOF, remember?!". "Ha ha ha".

There was no denying lt. But they had to do something quickly to stop them or lt would be Game Over.

"Show my friends here the exit. I have thome coding to do.".

With that, he dove into the blackness.

Don &amp; Felix shouted, "NO!".

The three cybug lackies came over to fight. Don lost all hope &amp; fell to his knees. It was all ov... one of the cybugs flew backward, green gooey blood gushing from a brand new hole. Quickly reacting, the other two charged full force at the small squadron.

"I got these two.", said Hologram. "Take this.".

He tossed a gun to Tamora. She learned not to ask stupid questions in training. He had modified the bullets to penetrate armor &amp; she was tasked with ensuring that Turbug not change the coding in any way. She literally wasted no time, jumping into the void without a rope.

Meanwhile, Banannaby had found just what she was looking for.

"Here we go.".

A baby cybug came flying toward them, causing her to glitch in ancticipation.

"Shoot lt, Stan.".

Stan fired a rocket, instantly killing the bug. He was quite surprised that he made the shot, not having ever handled a weapon before.

"Now what?", he asked, unsure of why finding a cybug was a good thing.

"Now, you grab the other end &amp; help me carry this thing.", she replied, already holding her half.

He obliged. If she didn't want to tell him the plan just yet, that was fine, but he needed to know what was going on in general.

"So what's going on here anywho? Everyone's in one game, Turbo is King Candy &amp; evil. Vanellope has a sister. None of this is in the game manuals.".

"I don't know lf I'm the right one to ask, being that I'm pretty new to this myself. But from what I understand, Turbo turned evil &amp; tried to take over Sugar Rush over one decade ago. They thought they killed him, but they were wrong. And I don't know how to explain to you how we're alive.", she said, peicing together what she rememberred.

"Why would Turbo do such a thing? Is lt because I unplugged TurboTime way back when?", Stan asked, thinking that Turbo had a vendetta.

"I wish I knew. You'd have to ask the others.".

They had a long way to go to carry a heavy corpse.

"Vanellope, I hope you can hear me. It's Ralph. You can't die yet. It's too' soon. I only met you a week ago. You have family &amp; a kingdom waiting for you.".

No response.

"I remember when we first met, I was climbing that tree. And you stole my medal. I was scared. I worked hard for that medal &amp; I thought lt would all be for nothing. But none of that matterred anymore when I saw those kids terrorizing you. I forgot all about that medal &amp; I realized that I'm not the only one in my shoes. You taught me something that day. Many things, actually.".

He laughed.

"But truth be told, I'm nothing without you. You're the greatest friend I've ever had. Who knows how things would've panned out lf I hadn't met you?".

He sniffled.

"Turbo took away your whole life. Don't let him end lt too'. You have to win this one.".

He sighed. After a while of silence, Minty spoke up.

"Do you mind lf I have a minute with her?", she asked respectfully.

She knew that Ralph was her best friend, while she had barely ever been there for her. She wished she was, but she simply couldn't defy the King, at least before she knew who he REALLY was anyway.

"No, go ahead. I need to figure out what else I can do for her.".

Not wanting to feel useless, he left to go pace &amp; ponder a few games down. He couldn't give up this easily, not on Vanellope. He would rack his brain for hours lf lt meant finding a way to help her.

Calhoun saw that Turbo had already opened the interface &amp; was working his evil. She had no idea how lt worked or how much time she had, so ammunition conservation was no longer a factor. She fired a whole clip into King Turbug V2. He was slightly taken aback, but otherwise not injured. His armor was clearly much tougher than that of his lackies, so his plan was working despicably well.

"HOhoo, I see we've upped the antics. I've a surprise for you as well.", said Turbug, quickly changing from Candy to Turbo again.

He extended forth his tongue, which was two long, metallic rods, like Banannaby pointed out. The left rod stabbed into Tamora's shoulder. She growled &amp; squinted an eye, but shrugged the pain off. She was a military professional &amp; there was no time for pain. She quickly put in the only other clip she was given.

The General wasn't faring as well as he had planned. It was too' difficult to get a shot on the bugs, who crawled around at a fast pace, knowing full well his plan to kill them with armor-piercing bullets. Don had partly recoverred hope &amp; had started helping again.

"Be careful, Tamora!", Felix shouted, thinking that Tamora's situation wasn't much better.

"If only we had some cheat codes.", Bobby said.

"I've got your cheat codes right here!", Lockload shouted whilst unloading a chain gun &amp; trailing the bugs in his iron sight. He managed to kill one off that couldn't keep up, but the other one was inconceivably quick by this point.

"OoHoo, a rethet button. Do you know what this does, Tamora?".

He was seconds away from ending lt all. Her next decision could either spell victory or disaster. The bullets weren't hurting him enough. Her family was counting on her. She felt as though all of the training &amp; learning that she had ever undergone was for this moment. She had no choice but to reason with the monster.

"I know what lt does.", she said lacklusterly. "What can I do to keep you from pressing lt?", she gave in.

He ponderred the question, with an evil smirk. His couldn't contain the joy of his evilness &amp; let out some giddy laughter.

"Nothing", he said, pushing the button.

Holyyyyyyy daaaaaaaaaaamn. I can't believe I wrote that. It's Game Over.


	11. Hourglass

;Nice one-year fakeout, huh?

Everything turned dark as everyone closed their eyes.

"What..?", Turbug utterred.

Everyone opened their eyes to see that they were still there.

"Why the Hell isn't this working?!".

Calhoun wasted no time in getting a shot in while he was still stunned. She fired a few more, causing him to flee, but not before regrettingly looking back at lt a few times.

"What just happened? Why aren't we all toast?", asked Felix.  
"That would be me. I enterred a code to cancell all reset-game codes.", said Bobby.  
"But how did you get in without anyone seeing?".  
"I found out about a secret power-up.".  
"I didn't know you know coding.", Calhoun said, dumbfounded.  
"Fun fact. I'm the one Turbo learned from.".  
"You taught HIM?", Felix asked, more confused than mad.  
"No, more like he stole my cheat sheet.".  
"Don't celebrate yet. He'll be back. He's relentless.", Calhoun warned.

Everyone took some time to prepare for their next encounter. The consensus was still mainly positive since they weren't dead. Now that there was time to think, Calhoun spoke up.

"We need to find Felixs hammer. Has anyone seen lt?".

The answer was an unanimous, 'No'.

"How about the Princess?".

Still, nobody knew.

"Vanellope. Hang in there. Okay? Can you hear me?", Minty asked.

She opened her eyes. Minty was surprised, since she hadn't in almost ten minutes.

"Yeah, I can hear you.".  
"You're not going to die. Ralph is coming up with a plan right now. Can you hold on?".  
"Maybe", she said, somewhat optimistically.  
"There's something I want to tell you, in case I never get the chance again.", Minty began, soft &amp; unsure.  
"Tell me.".  
"This will sound weird.", she paused for reconsideration. "I think I love you.".  
"Oh", Vanellope said, sounding almost disappointed.  
"You don't feel the same way. Is lt.. is lt because I'm a girl?", she asked, slightly taken aback.  
"No. On the contrary, there's someone else.".  
"Who is he?".  
"Her name is Vanirce.".

Minty didn't expect for the person to be another girl.

"Where is she? I never see you with anyone.".  
"I don't know.", she said sadly. "She disappearred last week. And lt isn't like her to do so. We searched the whole Arcade.", she closed her eyes. "I failed her.".  
"As long as you're still alive, you haven't failed her. We can still find her.", Minty assured.  
"You're not mad.. or jealous?".  
"I didn't have a chance. I wasn't there in your time of need. She was. She's lucky to have you.", Minty admitted in modesty.  
"Don't beat yourself up. You have helped me. But I'm glad you understand.".  
"Yeah".

This time, she did seem a bit upset.

"We may not be together, but you're still very dear to me.".

Banannaby spotted the others.

"There they are.", she told Stan.

She &amp; Stan went over there to regroup.

"There you are.", said Tamora. "Vanellope needs...".

She was cut off by a big rumbling. It continued for a few seconds, shaking the ground.

"Too' thoon?", asked Turbug, with an early return.

He was huge.

"No. What'd he eat this time?", Tamora moaned, not knowing lf they could handle another upgrade.

More cybugs appearred at his side, ofcourse. They had grown substantially as well. All of the atrocities that Turbo &amp; cybugs in general had committed came flooding back to Seargeant Calhoun.

"You're going to pay!", shouted Tamora.  
"Do you athept thalactites?".

He spat a bunch of stalactites at them, pinning Hologram, Don &amp; Lockload to the ground. Tamora furiously leapt off of a nearby cybug onto Turbugs head &amp; held on, whilst firing everything she had into his face.

"Get off me!", he tried to fling her unsuccessfully.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground.

"What the?".

He attacked her from behind, knocking her into the castle wall.

"Careful! He can teleport now!", yelled Bobby.  
"Thanks for the memo.".

Tamora was preoccupied, so Banannaby &amp; Stan sought out Felix.

"Felix. We have a plan. But we need your help.".

Tamora continued trying to take down Turbug. Even the armor-piercing bullets weren't cutting lt anymore.

"Stan, any rockets left?!", she asked  
"I ran out.".  
"Load 'r up!", Lockload said, tossing the spare rockets to Stan.  
"Fire!".

[Fshzoom] [BOOM]

The rocket slammed into Turbug &amp; knocked him off balance.

"Vanellope!", Ralph said with hope. "Just glitch back to Sugar Rush!".

She tried, but no code envelopped her.

"Wha... I can't.", Vanellope was alarmed.  
"What do you mean you can't?! It's your ability. It's what you do best.".  
"He must have got me where I glitch.".

Ralph began slamming the walls of Game Central Station in his fury.

"NO, NO, NO!".

Surge watched on sadly, knowing that there was nothing to be done.

"If I can't save you, then I'll kill Turbo! I'LL...".  
"No, Ralph.", she tried to sit up, painfully, but Minty gently held her back. "Don't leave me. Please stay with me. I don't want us to be apart again.".

He considerred her words. His hatred for Turbug was unmatched &amp; he was already at the gate to Sugar Rush. But even more did he want to stay with Vanellope as long as he could. With one last look through the railway tunnel, showing a much darker light at the end than he was accustomed to, he positioned himself back at her side.

"Thank you for not leaving me. I want him dead too'. But Felix &amp; Tamora won't let us down.".  
"You're right. They've never let us down. They know what they're doing.", he assured himself, sitting down on Vanellopes left, opposite of Minty.  
"I'm sure they won't.", Minty said. "But they probably need some help. Maybe I could do something.".

With another whack from Turbug, Calhoun was getting worn out. It was a painful sight, causing Felix to wince &amp; Banannaby to glitch. Everyone else was either surviving the indestructible cybug lackeys or trying to recover.

"Tamora. Keep holding the fort!", Banannaby tried to hint at a plan.  
"Do I have a choice?", she said with full sarcasm, getting off of the floor.  
"Ready, Felix?".  
[Pause] "You know, maybe lf I had my hammer...".  
"GO!".


End file.
